Abstract for Supplement: A key aspect of the ongoing research supported by the parent award is the synthesis of ladderane isostere building blocks to be used in drug discovery. Critical to advancement of these studies is the large-scale synthesis of these building blocks, which require multiple photochemical reactions. Due to unforeseen challenges with scale up of these reactions, which are currently run in batch, we need to implement flow processes. We are requesting funds to purchase a Vapourtec flow photochemistry system. This system will allows for use of many different wavelengths of light, pressures and temperatures to easily scale up many different photochemical reactions.